Forum:Reitō
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Reito would have gained Ice Release through his genetics of being part of the Yuki Clan. He's part of the Yuki Clan due to them being exiled and hunted down for this rare Kekkei Genkai out of pure fear. Reito's grandparents where part of the clan and where one of the few that escaped from the attack on their clan. From the rumors that they heard of Shimogakure (NJ) allowing most people to join their village under secrecy and they took that chance. From the current Shimokage's permission they had hid from the Hunter-nin that hunted them down. This is what truly started the tradition of accepting exiled clans. Reito's father, whom was the Yuki clan member, had became the second Shimokage and heard of the curse that the Yuki clan was give with the Ice Release. So he set his mind of learning how to learn it and through the knowledge of what they possessed he found a way to unlock it. Reito's father had soon found a lady who was from another unknown clan and married her. Shortly after that, Reito was born. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : When Reito was born, snow was starting to be attracted to his birth place which didn't give away his ability but did hinted towards it. Later on during a mission, Reito was put under a great amount of pressure and fear to a point where his Kekkei Genkai activated and created hundreds of Ice Shards which had pierced his opponents and saved his teammates. He later told his father about what he had done and from there he was trained to use Ice. He soon became a great user with Ice Release through the training and had shown proficiency in it to a point where he didn't even know the use of Wind nor Water before he had learn Ice Release. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Well my idea for Reito is to use his Ice Release to control the Snow that would be within his village. It will be comparable to how Gaara can manipulate his Sand but with Snow. He will be able to create and utilize Ice as well as he can with Snow since he can't utilize Snow everywhere within the world. Along with that, he will be the Third Shimokage and utilize his Ice with the everlasting small snow fall to be able and track all chakra sources within the village to protect it. THe technique will be arguably similar to Nagato's technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique. But he will also control the temperature of objects or even the air around him to cool them down with Ice Chakra and can take the Ice Chakra back to heat the objects back up to their normal temperature. Reito wouldn't be limited to those things but at the current moment those will be his main usages. First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 22:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 23:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications